Rubber Band Man
by Red Witch
Summary: Todd plots a sinister plot with Pietro for the first day of school after vacation...please don't do this at your school kids!


****

The Disclaimer telling all you good people that I don't own X-men Evolution characters has been accidentally thrown out with the trash. This is a silly, pointless idea I got in my head. 

**Rubber Band Man**

Lance lay there in his room, practicing for the first day of school after vacation. "Hey Kitty what's up? How's about we go out again? No that's too quick. Gotta give her a chance to settle in first. Kitty! Hi! What's shaking? Besides me of course. Oh for crying out loud, even I know that line is lame! How about…Yo Kitty! Oh now I sound like Toad! Think, Lance think!"

"Lance," Fred came into his room. "I'm worried about the Toad." 

"For the last time Freddy," Lance sighed. "Toad is not going to grow a plant in his stomach just because he accidentally ate a watermelon seed!"

"No it's not that," Fred shook his head. "Haven't you noticed Toad's been acting strange?"

"I noticed that since the first day I laid eyes on the nutty little frog," Lance said. "What took you so long?"

"No I mean stranger than usual," Fred told him. "He's acting like he's up to something."

"Toad is always up to something."

"All the more reason we should check it out!" Fred said. "I think he's been hiding something in his room."

"Well then go in there and look!"

"I'm not going in there alone!" Fred whined. "Come on Lance…" 

"Oh all right," Lance sighed as he got up. "I can't let you face the horrors of the Toad's lair alone. Lead the way." 

They stopped outside the door. "Well go in Lance," Fred said.

"You wanna see what he's up to you go in," Lance told him.

"No you go in."

"You go in." 

"You go in"

"Why don't you both just come in since you guys are dying to see my room?" Todd's voice came through the door. They shrugged and went inside. 

"Look at all this stuff," Lance couldn't believe his eyes. There were tons of paper clips, batteries, string, spray paint and various machine parts scattered all over the room as well as piles of dirty clothes. What really caught his attention was that there was a huge ball of rubber bands that was approximately the size of a bowling ball. 

"Okay Toad what are you up too?" Lance sighed.

Todd giggled maniacally. "I hate it when he does that," Fred moaned. 

"Spill it Toad," Lance said. "What's with the rubber bowing ball here?"

"Can't tell you," Todd shook his head. 

"Why not?" Lance asked.

"It's classified," Todd smiled. 

"What?" Lance asked incredulously. "Where did you get all these rubber bands?"

"Been collecting them since last year," Todd smiled. "It's for Operation Rubber Band!"

"And what is Operation Rubber Band?" Lance asked. 

"Can't tell you!" Todd smiled and replied in a sing song voice. "It's classified!" 

"That's right Lance," Pietro appeared at the door. "Sorry, but you don't have the clearance for this mission."

"Oh I should have known," Fred rolled his eyes. 

"Okay you guys gotta go now," Pietro yanked Lance out of the room and motioned for Fred to go. "Secret planning going on!" 

Fred shrugged and went outside. Pietro slammed the door shut. They could hear them laughing inside. "You think we should try to find out what they're up to?"

"Nah," Lance shook his head. "We're better off not knowing." 

The next day was the first day back at school. It was time for another pointless "Welcome back to school" assembly. Lance sighed. "At least maybe this time I'll sit next to Kitty." Sure enough, there she was. Lance maneuvered his way to her, yanking a few students out of their seats in the process. "Hey Kitty! How was your vacation? Wanna go out with me this weekend?"

"And hello to you too Lance," Kitty smirked. "I hear you guys had a bit of fun on vacation."

"Uh what did you hear?" Lance blanched. 

"Well one of the cheerleaders keeps talking about how you guys raided Duncan Matthew's party!" She remarked. "I'd steer clear of him for a while if I were you!" She pointed to Duncan who was sitting with Jean and several other football players.

"Oh that," Lance said, slightly relieved. "Uh…Summers didn't say anything about New Year's Eve did he?"

"What you did something New Years?" She looked at him. "What?" 

"Nothing," Lance said quickly. "Hey so do you wanna do something this weekend?"

"Maybe," She smiled slyly. 

"Good Morning Everyone!" Principal Kelly smiled from the podium. "And welcome back to Bayville!" 

"Hey watch it Duncan!" One of the football players yelped.

"What?" Duncan asked innocently.

"Quit it!" The football player grunted and turned around. 

"What's his problem?" Jean asked. Duncan shrugged. 

Suddenly the football player turned around again. "Watch it you!" He warned. "Football captain or not next time you do that, I'm gonna pound you!" 

"I didn't do nothing!" Duncan snapped. "Shut up!" 

"You shut up!" The football player got into his face.

"Make me!" Duncan got into his face. 

"Hey!" Another student yelped. "What hit me?" 

"People control yourselves!" Kelly shouted.

"OW!" One of the cheerleaders yelped in pain. "Something hit my leg!" She looked down. "A rubber band?"

"Uh oh…" Lance gulped, realizing what Todd and Pietro's secret plan was. 

"Ow!" Another student yelped.

"Cut it out man!" A football player shouted. Lance looked over and saw Pietro zip back to his place by the wall. He folded his hands behind his head and whistled innocently. 

"WHO HIT ME IN THE BUTT WITH THIS?" Kelly screamed holding up a rubber band. He glared at Pietro, Todd and Fred who were leaning against the wall.

"Wasn't us yo," Todd defended himself. "Check out Matthew's pockets! He's got 'em!" 

"Yeah and Daniels has some too!" Pietro pointed out.

"Hey," One of the football players grabbed Duncan and searched his jacket, taking out a mess of rubber bands. "He's right!" 

"How that get in there?" Duncan asked with a clueless look on his face.

"I'll bet I can guess," Jean glared at the Brotherhood. 

"Hey cut it out guys!" Evan shouted as several other angry students started chasing him in the bleachers. "I was framed!" 

Kitty glared at Lance. "Kitty I swear I had no idea," Lance held up his hands. "Okay maybe I had some idea, but I really didn't know that they were gonna do this!" 

"Ow!" Another football player shouted as Duncan actually used a rubber band to defend himself.

"Duncan!" Jean admonished.

"Hey I'm gonna get blamed anyway might as well use 'em!" Duncan shrugged just before he was tackled by his teammates. 

"People! People!" Kelly shouted as the other teachers were trying to quell the riot in the gym. "Stop this at once! Stop! OWCH! Who did that?" Another rubber band hit him. "WHO DID THAT?" 

Tabitha giggled. "I just couldn't resist!" 

"Put me down!" Evan screamed as several students grabbed him. "Help!" 

"Take that!" One cheerleader picked up a stray rubber band and thwacked another with it. 

"Will you people knock it off!" Scott shouted. Then he got thwacked by a bunch of rubber bands. "BOBBY!" He glared at the younger mutant. Then a soda hit him on the back of the head.

"Ha!" Duncan laughed, somehow he had managed to get a group of other football players on his side to fight the other football players. "OW!" He yelped when Jean kicked him in the shin. "What'd I do?" 

By now a full-blown riot had escalated inside the gym. Todd was on the floor laughing, holding his sides. Fred grabbed a soda in mid flight and drank it. Pietro was zipping around with glee, unnoticed as he joined in the melee. Kitty grabbed Lance and phased him through the bleachers when no one was looking. They hid underneath. Kitty folded her arms and glared at Lance. "Once again another memorable semester at Bayville High has begun," She snapped. 

"You're not going out with me this weekend are you?" Lance moaned. 


End file.
